


【娜俊】草莓酱

by Evanesce_Lu



Category: JAMREN - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanesce_Lu/pseuds/Evanesce_Lu





	【娜俊】草莓酱

今天的草莓很新鲜。  
黄仁俊哼着小调一颗一颗地洗着，轻轻地放进透明碗里面。  
玄关处传来关门的声音，不出三秒右肩上就多了些分量。  
黄仁俊皱着鼻子耸了耸右肩：“一身烟味，换衣服洗澡去。”  
罗渽民不为所动，左手环住身前人的腰，右手覆住黄仁俊的手背，拇指在艳红的草莓上蹭了蹭：“回来路上去超市了？”  
“路过水果店，看着讨喜，就买了点回来。”黄仁俊挣开捣乱的手，重新冲了冲，向后投喂。  
“唔，甜。”罗渽民借机舔了舔黄仁俊指尖，看他神情没有变化，便换了个话题，“李东赫怎么样了？”  
“就那样吧，死不了。”  
“李马克也是，下手没轻重。”  
黄仁俊顿了顿，还是没有回头：“你比他好不到哪里去。”  
罗渽民眯了眯眼，左手的力道紧了几分。  
“想吃什么？”黄仁俊知道罗渽民对自己容忍有限，放缓了语气，“草莓奶昔？还是草莓西米捞？”  
“吃你。”罗渽民呼吸之间都萦绕着薄荷的香气，情不自禁用鼻尖拱了拱黄仁俊修剪整齐的发尾。  
黄仁俊没说话，想转身推开他。  
罗渽民把人往前抵在流理台边缘，鼻息喷洒在黄仁俊后颈。黄仁俊怕痒，歪了歪身子想躲开身后的热源。  
罗渽民伸出手捂住了他脖子。  
黄仁俊停下动作，修长的手指搭在自己喉结上，明明没有用力，却还是乱了气息。  
感觉到身前的人没了抗拒，罗渽民满意的揉了揉他的喉结，吻着他后颈，从一开始的舔弄，慢慢的变成吸吮。  
“渽民……”黄仁俊卸了力气，整个人靠着罗渽民的胸膛。  
“我在。”罗渽民沉声应了。  
腰间的手转移了阵地，从宽松的家居服下摆里一路打转往上。  
扼住命运咽喉的手松了开来，探进棉质内裤的边缘揉捏着已经有些抬头的小东西。  
“今天很精神嘛。”罗渽民离开了湿漉漉的后颈，改咬住了黄仁俊泛红的耳垂。  
黄仁俊有点洁癖，终于挣开了他的桎梏，胳膊肘把人顶开一段距离：“别跟狗似的。回床上去。”  
罗渽民置若罔闻，把黄仁俊抱上流理台，仰头吻着他。  
黄仁俊低头迎合着他。大理石的凉意透过家居服渗透进皮肤，心里叹了口气，今天金主爸爸怕不是想跟自己玩冰火两重天。  
罗渽民亲够了，退开一段距离，目不转睛盯着黄仁俊的脸，双手也不闲着，在衣服里揉捏着腰胯。  
黄仁俊乐得他不动作，环着罗渽民的肩膀和他对视着。  
“做草莓酱吃吧。”罗渽民终于移开了目光，拿起一颗草莓递到黄仁俊唇边。  
“行啊，蜂蜜在冰箱里。去拿出来回温。”黄仁俊咬了半个，是很甜，做草莓酱有些可惜了。  
没事，金主爸爸有的是钱，下回直接买个草莓园子吧。  
罗渽民把剩下的扔进自己嘴里，摇摇头：“不要蜂蜜。”  
“不用蜂蜜的话，用糖吗？”黄仁俊记得罗渽民不太喜欢甜口，“会不会也太甜了？”  
罗渽民不接口，手指慢慢往下移，隔着内裤揉捏着臀肉，时轻时重。  
黄仁俊看着罗渽民眼里毫不掩饰的欲望，大概反应了过来，轻轻踢了踢：“别闹，放我下去。”  
罗渽民站在黄仁俊腿间纹丝不动，叼了一颗草莓在嘴里，慢条斯理地解着他睡衣的扣子。  
黄仁俊双手后撑着冰凉的台面，被迫挺着胸膛任由罗渽民为非作歹。  
草莓带着没沥干的水珠，来来回回地略过粉褐色的乳头，乳尖在强烈的刺激下迅速挺立了起来。  
黄仁俊深吸几口气才缓过最初的感觉，看向自己身上。  
罗渽民捏着艳红的果实，用力的碾压着挺立的乳尖，立起的尖端被挤得埋回皮肤，淡红色的汁水顺着皮肤往下滚。  
“罗先生，你这样浪费农民伯伯的劳动成果是不对的。”  
“谁说我浪费了？”罗渽民抬眼看了看他，手下继续用力，柔软的果肉不堪重负，东一块西一块的趴在黄仁俊皮肤上。  
罗渽民把剩下半颗塞进黄仁俊嘴里，低头欣赏着自己的杰作。  
黄仁俊冷笑：“罗先生家的草莓酱还是纯人工捣碎的。”  
“恩，这样做出来的口感比较好。”罗渽民一本正经的附和，俯下身把艳红烂碎的果肉舔干净，还意犹未尽的舔了舔唇，“这器皿也很不错。”  
黄仁俊无语。  
金主爸爸开心就好。  
罗渽民在黄仁俊身上吃了五六颗，黄仁俊只觉得自己满身黏腻，手指插进罗渽民发间揪了揪：“要做就做，黏糊糊的不舒服。”  
罗渽民又拿起了一颗：“我们家什么时候由你说了算了？”  
黄仁俊无法反驳。行吧，你给钱的，你是大爷。  
但当罗渽民把饱满的果实往自己屁股缝里怼的时候，服务态度良好如黄仁俊也受不了了，抬腿对着罗渽民大腿就蹬了一脚。  
“你过分了啊！”  
罗渽民抓住他脚踝，搁在自己肩膀上，侧头亲了亲他脚背，这样的姿势反而更方便找到入口。  
流理台上水渍还没来得及擦干，黄仁俊怕乱扑腾打到菜刀，只得跟罗渽民暗暗较劲。  
“有这力气还不如待会留着好好浪。”掐了掐黄仁俊紧绷的大腿根，再开口时语气冷硬了三分，“松开。”  
万恶的资本主义。黄仁俊想到下午李东赫在床上缩成一团的模样，安慰自己罗渽民虽然变态了点，起码不会对自己造成实质性的伤害。  
不过是精神上的摧残罢了。  
黄仁俊，你可以的。  
罗渽民看他闭着眼英勇就义的样子，漾开一个温柔的笑，手下却毫不含糊，就着汁水一点点探入。  
润滑剂真是伟大的发明啊。黄仁俊调整着呼吸，让自己尽量。  
罗渽民也意识到光靠草莓不可行，把黄仁俊拉了下来，让他趴着。  
“唔……凉……”黄仁俊嘴上抱怨着，上半身却忍不住在台面上微微扭动。  
罗渽民啪的一声打在他屁股上，白皙的皮肤上五个指印清晰可见：“你扭什么呢。”  
“不是你叫我留着力气好好浪的嘛？”黄仁俊回头眨了眨眼。  
罗渽民脱了身上的衣服甩在一边，又拿过一颗夹在臀瓣里，抓着两手肉往中间挤压，汁水淋漓，弄湿了囊袋，最后滴在地上，留下一个个淡红色的小圆点。  
“你是不是变态，整的像杀人现场一样。”黄仁俊想象着自己身后烂熟透红的样子，嫌弃的撇了撇嘴。  
“分明就是美食现场。要不要拍给你看看？”罗渽民半蹲下来，欣赏着自己的杰作。  
“不用了，你自己好好享用吧。”  
“那我就不客气了。”  
下一秒，黄仁俊震惊的屏住了呼吸。  
罗渽民把脸埋进了股间，温热的唇舌四处舔弄着，稀烂的果肉全数吞了下去。  
黄仁俊刚想说话，罗渽民的舌头就灵巧的钻了进来，滑过肉壁细小的沟壑，引起一阵战栗。  
“脏……”黄仁俊脸红透了，庆幸自己有每天清洁的习惯，不然现在可能已经被罗渽民赤条条的扔在家门口了。  
“不脏。”罗渽民压在黄仁俊身上和他接吻，“我们俊俊哪里都干净。”  
黄仁俊只觉得感官快要爆炸。后穴里还留着刚才的触感，一边乳头顶在流理台上，另一边的被罗渽民掐弄着。脆弱的东西也在他手里颤颤巍巍的吐着透明的液体。  
黄仁俊被吻得快要窒息的时候终于泄了出来。罗渽民满手都是滑腻腻的，往黄仁俊穴口蹭，还不忘调笑：“我们俊俊比草莓还多汁。”  
屁话，草莓又不属于鲜嫩多汁的水果。  
刚刚一番折腾，穴口已经有些松软，罗渽民还算轻松地挤了两指进去，驾轻就熟的摸到了凸起的软肉，慢慢的揉捏。  
不出意外，黄仁俊哼哼唧唧的像只小奶猫。  
罗渽民爱极了他这声音，下身又胀大了一圈，啄着黄仁俊的嘴角。  
“可以了，你快进来。”黄仁俊眼眶都红了。  
“急什么，到时候弄疼了你又要跟我闹脾气。”罗渽民抽出手指，又拿过了一颗较小的草莓，掐掉了蒂，轻轻往穴口里推。  
黄仁俊睁大了眼睛，缩了缩身子，穴口流出了淡红汁水。  
“不行啊俊俊。你看这么小的都一进去就被挤碎了。”罗渽民摇了摇头，又拿过一颗比划着。  
“这特么的是一个概念的东西吗？你胯间那昂首挺立的东西是豆腐做的吗？”黄仁俊忍无可忍，把心里的吐槽喊了出来。  
罗渽民眸色暗了暗，手下用力把草莓推了进去：“我怕扩张的不够，会弄伤你。乖乖含着，如果碎了，就说明还不行，我还不能进去。”  
黄仁俊知道罗渽民说到做到，尽量放松着任他把果肉推到深处，和手指不一样，微凉的草莓最后末尖抵着软肉，隔靴搔痒的感觉。  
黄仁俊从来没有如此盼望过罗渽民伸三根手指到自己身体里。  
罗渽民看着爱人又羞又怒的神色，手指撑着肉壁，不让它们挤压到易烂的果肉。  
“叫老公，我就进来。”罗渽民修剪整齐的指甲轻轻戳弄着嫩肉。  
黄仁俊把脸埋进胳膊，犹豫了两秒才闷闷出声：“老公……进来……”  
罗渽民不再逗他，抽出手指，把等待许久的硬物送了进去。  
“出去点！”罗渽民尺寸惊人，平日里直插到底黄仁俊都觉得受不住，这会还加了两颗草莓在里面，只觉得五脏六腑都移了位。  
“小祖宗真难伺候，一会进去一会出来。”罗渽民退了出来，捏着自己的沟部，头留在里面慢慢画圈。  
“罗渽民！”  
叫大名了，罗渽民知道不能再玩下去，整根退出来让黄仁俊翻了个身，让他勾着自己脖子，才开始动作。  
流理台上，黄仁俊双腿被折到胸前动弹不得，只能紧紧抓着罗渽民的手腕。  
过道里，黄仁俊被抵在墙上颠得不知东南西北，扒着罗渽民肩膀不撒手。  
洗手台前，黄仁俊迷蒙着看镜子里的自己一身草莓印子，破碎着挤出了句话：“罗先生……你……属狗的吗？”  
罗渽民顿了一下，笑得温柔和煦：“俊俊喜欢被狗日的话，我也不介意。”  
……  
【前方鸭肝鸭肝恶心，洁癖者请退出】  
黄仁俊低着头，满面通红：“你出去。”  
罗渽民托了托他的腰：“我怕一松手你就掉下去。”  
“我就算掉下去也不会被水冲走的！你赶紧给我出去！”  
“别害羞啊，我们之间什么没见过呢？”罗渽民温柔地给黄仁俊揉着肚子，“自己用力，不然要生病的。”  
黄仁俊捂住脸，自暴自弃的放松了肌肉。  
稀里哗啦。  
……  
黄仁俊睡醒的时候已经是第二天下午了，罗渽民把他搂在怀里，帮他按着腰。  
“昨天的草莓在哪里买的？是好吃，下次我去多买点做草莓酱。”  
“酱你个头！”


End file.
